Hello?
by clexaverse
Summary: Beca think about it for a long time. She just had that confidence that her lover will get back together with her. She's afraid to the world without her ginger in her life. She'll take the risk just to be happy again. What if she won't take her back again?


Hello

 _Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing  
Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

 **Beca's POV**

" _Beca, please don't go I love you so much… I will come with you."_

Those words were ringing in my mind for the last couple of years. For the last couple of years my lover was gone. My life has been a messed without her in my life. No one's there for me when I got my first job, no one's there to hug me when I'm home, no one's there to take care of me when I'm sick, and no one's there for me to love me the way I love them.

I shouldn't have done that. I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to leave her. I never meant to do all those things, but I did anyway, that's why I'm lonely for the past four years of my life.

Those four years that could have been so happy if I'm with her. It could have been happy if she were with me right now.

I just got a record deal to work on with David Guetta, he's our favorite artist. Everything started with one 'sing along' in a shower. That day, I will never regret in my whole life. The day, that I saw my future. I saw my future with someone. I saw my future living in a white house with fence, large backyard for our dogs to play around, and my wife, two children and I are sitting on the porch.

That future won't come true anyway, if I'm not with her.

I sigh...

Taking a deep breathe…

Because of these dreams I never got to spend my four years with the woman _I love._ Stupid dream, that came true. It came true, but celebrating those days without her sucks a lot. I wanted her to be in those days.

" _Hey Chloe! I just got my first job here in L.A. ! –Beca x"_

" _That's great. Congrats."_

I never thought that it would be so hurt that much at all. When I got that text back, I felt that I was hit by a bus… real hard. She seems so cold, that I deserved to be treated that way.

Can I really do it?

It's been years when the last time I called her and all she said is…

" _Beca, I gotta go. I have work to finish. You called in a wrong time."_

I really called in a wrong time, but can this time will be right?

Will she even answer it if she saw that it's me who's calling her?

We were living the dream together. We aimed high together. We promised each other to always be there for one another. We _used_ to do those things a lot.

" _Beca! What if when we're in LA already… You'll be the hottest DJ of all!"_

" _I sure am Chloe, because it's Beca effin Mitchell!" Beca flashes her famous smirk to Chloe._

" _But don't ever forget who you belong to." Beca just kissed her lover._

I smiled like an idiot remembering that. I know she's living her life now. I wonder how she is after all these years. Chloe probably is a teacher now and I'm pretty sure that she's their favorite teacher of all. She loves kids, like a lot. I remembered when we _used_ to talk about our future _together_.

I know she'll answer it, because it's Chloe for god sake.

I'm confident that she'll answer it. I'm might be confident on the outside, but I'm scared in the inside.

 _Hello, how are you  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

 **No one's POV**

Beca's nervous, everyone can tell if someone's there with her. She never has been this so nervous in her life. She know she have done this many times that she can't even count it with her finger. She can't count it because she never done it after that last call. She never had the guts again because she never man up, but this time she'll do it.

 _Maybe, she changed her number?_

 _Maybe, she went to other country?_

 _Maybe, it's not the right time again?_

Doubting never been the answer, so she finally pressed the call button.

 _Maybe, there's still chance to our love?_

" _Hello?"_

Beca teared up a little bit; she never thought that Chloe would even pick it up.

 _"Hello? Who's this?"_ Beca can't even say anything because of the nervousness.

"Hey, Chloe." Finally, some words came out from her mouth.

The woman in the other line took a deep breathe.

 _"Beca."_ That's all the word she replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Beca said.

 _"We're talking."_ The irritation tone in her voice is can be identified.

"I mean, can we really _talk?_ " Chloe seems find the seriousness in the other woman's voice. She sighed.

 _"Okay."_ Chloe replied

"So, how are you?" Crap Mitchell, what are you asking?

 _"Are you really kidding me right now, Beca?"_ The person in the other line chuckled.

"No, no of course not, I'm not kidding. I'm just checking out my lov-" She was cutted.

 _"Stop right there."_

"I really need to say this, Chlo. Please just listen carefully." She pleads.

 _"Alright, just make it quick I have things to attend to."_

"You're one of the person will know this thing today beside my boss, the artist, and I." Beca smirked, but that fade away when she heard Chloe's throat clears.

"Okay, so I got this record deal with someone you really love. Guess who is it?" Beca says cheerfully.

 _"I'm not playing this game with you right now, Beca."_

"I just got a record deal with David Guetta!" Beca said with pride in her voice.

 _"Oh, congrats."_ Chloe replies.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Beca asked.

 _"Well, if that's all you have to say to me then I really need to g-"_ Beca cuts her off before she even finish her words.

"No, that's not all I want to say." Beca sighed.

 _"So, what is it then?"_

Beca took a deep breathe.

"I still love you, Chloe"

 _"No."_

"Bu-"

 _"I said no, Beca."_ Chloe replies, a little bit angry.

"Don't you wanna come and live with me here in LA? We used to dream about living in LA. I have this apartment all by myself and I have the most beautiful view up here. I can see the sky above, like I can float on it. We can be so happ-"

 _"Why?"_

"What why?" She asked hurtful.

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ Chloe asked.

"I'm doing this because I still love you. That never change, since the day- the day I left you." Beca stutters.

 _"That's all I have to know."_

"What?" Beca's so confused about what's happening.

 _"That you don't love me enough."_ Beca felt the tears keep flowing down her eyes.

"I love you so much Chloe, until now." Beca plead Chloe through her voice.

 _"If you really love me, you shouldn't have left me."_ Chloe said plain as simple.

"I really regret that, Chloe."

 _"Then, why you did you do it?"_ Chloe asked.

"I was in college in that time and I don't even know what to think. Please just give a chance. I promise to love and cherish you. I won't leave you again Chloe. I won't make that mistake again." Beca plead as the tears keep falling from her eyes.

 _"Don't cry, Beca."_ Chloe said.

"I'm sorry this is really not necessary at all and not fair for you." Beca said and chuckle.

 _"Yes, it's not fair at all and I still care about you, but-"_

"Please Chlo-"

 _"Please don't call me again, Beca."_ Chloe said and the tears in Beca's eyes flows freely.

"Chlo-"

 _"I said no Beca."_

"I promi-"

 _"I don't even care right now."_ Chloe said coldly and that really hurt Beca's feelings.

"I guess I really fucked up." Beca tries to lighten up the mood, but fails.

 _"Yes you did and please don't ever call again."_ The line was cut.

 **Beca's POV**

As the line was cut, I just really can't take it anymore. I fall down the floor, still clutching my phone in my hand. The tears just kept falling down my eyes. I really can't blame Chloe in this. Of all the person in this world that need to be blame of is me.

I'm the one who left her and I'm the one who hurt her.

" _You really hurt her so much, Beca. She's my best friend, so if you ever come near her again I'll hunt you down."_

I was really scared when Aubrey said that to me, it's been a month when I was in LA that time.

I curled up in to a ball and wrap my arms around my legs. I never felt so numb.

I deserve to feel this way, I deserve to be hurt.

I broke her heart and now she broke my heart. We're now even.

Chloe won't let me invade her space again. She doesn't want to give me a chance. She doesn't want me to be in her life again.

I'm done with my life. My life is a mess.

At least I finally can let her go for good. She'll have her peace now.

 _So hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 _ **Thoughts?**_


End file.
